


In the Clouds

by Of Elves and Wolves (Only2morrow)



Series: Ella Lavellan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only2morrow/pseuds/Of%20Elves%20and%20Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas finds Lavellan upon the battlements after the Fade with her head in the clouds and a scowl on her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Clouds

“Vhenan?” a concerned voice called from the battlements of Skyhold. A soft smile took to the crooks of the dreamer's lips as his eyes fell upon Ella, idly smoothing the iron-barked braid of her hair. She appeared to be deep in thought, or perhaps a memory yet to be voiced, “It was not your fault.”

“Wasn't it?” Ella replied, her lips breaking in a sigh, her blue eyes turning from the broken sky above her, “I can't even look at Varric right now.. Not after what I did.”

“What Hawke did.” Solas corrected the woman taking a seat next to her upon those battlements, “Hawke choose this. And the Warden's, as misguided as they are, will be better off with Alistair.”

“Tell that to the man that is waiting for Hawke to return.” the Inquisitor scowled an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. With a sadness she gathered her knees to her chin holding on, “I'm sure he'll agree that this was the best course of action.”

“And if Alistair was the one left in the Fade, you would be sending a letter to the Hero of Ferelden.” Solas pointed out his arm reaching out, gathering the Dalish mage and bringing her to the crook of his arm, “Is that what has you up here?”

“I do not have very many memories of my parents.” the Inquisitor began, the barest hints sadness in her voice as her eyes turned to the pillowy clouds once more, “But this, this the Creator's have helped me remember. They were hunters for the clan, and gone more than I as a child would have liked. But when they returned they would take me to a clearing and look to the skies making up for all that time lost. I always felt so... serene after.” 

With something of a conspiratorial smile, she pointed upwards, her braid falling to her shoulders as she did, “That one, the cloud. What do you think that one is?”

Solas arched his cool brow amused in the idea of it, but still he looked to the sky, the clouded shapes littering the broken landscape, “There, I suppose... if looked at in a certain light, that could be interpreted as the shape of a bunny.” 

For the first time since leaving the Fade, a small, yet bright smile emerged upon her lips as she laughed, “I did not think you so fanciful in your creatures, emma lath.” 

“This was your idea wasn't it, Vhenan?” Solas' lips took on a scowl, if only for a moment, “Well, what do you see? If my rabbit is so far off.”

“Bunny.” she corrected with a smile, the vallaslin of Mythal upon her cheeks curving upwards with her lips “You said 'bunny'. But, since I do have more experience here. I will guide you in the ways of cloud watching.”

“Please do.” the dreamer laughed, his arm still around the Dalish mage, “Continue.”

“That cloud, while it may appear to be a bunny is actually shaped is actually in the shape of an elfroot.” Ella corrected, the smile dotting her lips transforming in to a playful smirk, “It's alright, as I said I've been doing this much longer.” 

“Vhenan, at times I think you dream of nothing but elfroot.” his eyes rolled at the thought, though he still yet smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “And the others?”

“How much time do you have?” Ella asked looking up to the snowy white clouds, “Because I could sit here all day.”

“Then continue, please.” Solas smiled gathering the elf closer, “I have no where else I would rather be.”


End file.
